The Light
by Stella Purple
Summary: Sookie is dying. Bill and Eric have to turn her into a vampire in order to safe her. A short story.


**The Light**

**A True Blood Fan Fiction**

**By Stella Purple**

"Turn her," Amethyst suggests to Eric and Bill. "One of you can sire her, and help her from the hands of death."

"But she's a fairy. Won't she—"

"There is no use making assumptions now. Do it or lose her," she cuts Bill in.

"I'll do it," Eric exclaims.

Bill's eyes land on the nearly dead Sookie whose body is lying on the floor, piece of glasses still showering her with the heavy black cross still stabbed through her chest. Blood is pouring out from her chest, and her pulse is getting slower by the second. It won't be long until they really lose her.

"Then I shall as well," he says.

"The two of you? Are you sure?" Amethyst asks. One sire is a common thing, but two? She never heard of it before, but a little bit of curiosity is building up inside of her, starting to wonder how it will be to be involved in the making.

Must be fangtastic!

The two men nod their heads with certainty in their eyes. They both loved Sookie dearly, and they both still care very much about her, despite everything.

So there they are, out in the night, behind the town's church. Amethyst digs the ground very fast, leaving a hole big enough for the three of them. Bill and Eric lies Sookie in the middle carefully, before each taking a space next to her.

"Are you ready?" Amethyst asks, gaining permission from them before starting to fill the ground again.

It is hours later before she meets them again, re-digging the ground she has filled with the help of a spade in her hands. They are both covered with dirt now, hands clinging to Sookie, who still looks unmoved.

Amethyst walks to her side, bending her body just near the sleeping woman's head. She pulls out a TruBlood from her pocket and removes the cap from the bottle. She then proceeds by place the mouth of the bottle to Sookie's lips, pouring the liquid content out into the woman's mouth.

At first, she can't find a reaction. A few drops of the synthesized blood even slips from the lips. But soon the throat starts swallowing, and eventually drinking the whole content of the bottle. This causes the two men to sigh in relief.

But another problem soon rises when Sookie blinks open her eyes, looking at each of their faces, and finds out where she is lying on.

"What's going on?" The panic never leaves her voice. "What happened?" She looks at Eric and Bill to find answers. "What did you do to me?"

None of them answer her questions, though. The two men just look down in fear of how her reaction will be once she finds out.

For the last part, Amethyst thinks that Sookie has actually figure it out, but is just too afraid to think about it and is just waiting for someone to spell oit out for her, so she does the honor of doing so.

"You're no long a fairy, Sookie."

This causes the woman's head to turn to the vampire behind her, Sookie's eyes widen is surprise by the beautiful charm she receives through her eyes, which seems to be glowing in the air around the vampire. She has no idea who the woman is, but her pure snow white hair, blood red eyes and lips are something she can definitely never forget. She never sees anyone with that kind of features before. It does make her look kind of scary, but also breath-taking and kind at the same time.

And her voice! She talks as if she were singing. Sookie has never heard anyone who possesses this kind of voice, neither to even think that she exist.

Amethyst dazes her with a smile, turning something inside Sookie's stomach.

"You are now a vampire, sired by these two men," she states.

The newborn swallows loudly. "Can that be happened? How did they end up making me a vampire, anyway?" Sookie asks her.

"It seems like so, looking down at the dead proof. You were dying, Sookie. But that event must have been very traumatic for you that your brain made you forgot about it. These two men offered themselves to turn you into a vampire, so here we are," Amethyst gestures their surroundings.

Sookie looks at her deeply, her eyes look like they are about to break out tears. "Then, does that mean that I can't use my powers anymore? No more light?" Her voice turns sore.

At first there is silence, before Amethyst's red lips curves into a wider smile.

"Well, that is for us to find out. But for now, why don't the three of you clean yourself up? There is a motel near here, or you can go to Sookie's house, which is only a couple of minutes drive by my speed. Pick your choice."

They end up at Sookie's house barely a couple of minute, thanks to how fast and furious Amethyst's driving skills are. If Sookie were still a human — she means a fairy — then she would be having her head spinning and nausea rising right now. But she isn't. At least not more tonight.

Sookie drags herself to the front door, using the key in her pocket to turn the lock and opens it. "Help yourself," she says to Bill and Eric without even bother to look back while proceed walking up the stairs and to her room. Suddenly the idea of being a vampire doesn't make her feel very energentic.

In the bathroom, she removes her dirty, bloody clothes and turns on the shower. She grabs a soap bar and starts brushing her body, making sure to press more on certain parts that are slightly dirtier than the rest, like where the scar was supposed to be on her chest.

Amethyst has explained to her slightly about how she got it in the car. A huge cross fell down from the top of the church when she was walking. A lightning appeared to be the cause of the fall. And it ended up falling on her, thus causing her injuries. The glasses also shattered by the same nature cause.

Sookie hears a knock by the door, suddenly alarmed that she forgot to lock the door and is concerned that it might be one of the men, or even the two of them, wanting to join her. The though arouses her in the worst yet perfect moment. Being a vampire turns her on easily. But it is Amethyst's voice that she can hear talking from the other side of the door, making her sigh in relief and disappointment at the same time.

"I've prepared your clothes outside. I've placed them on your bed. If you need anything else, I've left my number on your fridge," she says.

"Thank you," Sookie mutters. But why does she have to leave her number on the fridge? Unless... "Wait, why di you—" But it's too late. She can already hear Amethyst starting her car outside the house and driving away from her front yard.

She immediately finishes her shower, washing away the soap and dirt before wrapping a towel around her to get changed in her room. She finds her nightgown on her bed, the baby pink one. And she has some ideas why the vampire chose this one for her, netherless still pulling it on.

"I see you're ready."

Sookie turns around to find Eric leaning by the door of her bedroom, which somehow is already opened. He is only wearing his dark jeans, leaving his chest bare for her eyes to see. She fights the urge that she has for wanting to cares the skin under her palms, but her new vampire instinct have a better idea. Those tall, lean, and sculputurous body is exposing itself as if it wants her to hold it. It doesn't help with the wetness he has on his blonde hair, a few drops of water still dripping sexily from the edges of his hair, down to the line of his neck and to his chest, through his abdomen before disappearing under the jean around his lower waist. And all the time watching that scene only makes her wish that she had licked those water drops.

"_Come._"

The word is like a magnet to her when he says that through his mouth. She can't refuse, because she doesn't want to. And walk she is.

Eric puts his hand on her back as his eyes roam on her body, lustfully and sinfully scream that he wants her right there and then in silent. Those harden nipples are just begging to be sucked through the thin material of the nightgown. And those exposed by the light legs are just begging to be touch. He wants to rip the nightgown off of her right now. Obediently, she does exactly what her sire wants her to do.

She kisses him.

Eric is frozen in surprise by her action. He never thought that she would honestly kiss him. Not after what had happened. But he loves the sensation of her soft and sweet lips on his.

The kiss soon turns into a more passionate one as he slides his tongue into her mouth, which she gains permission right away. All thoughts of consequences are out of the window once she looks at him. Regretlessly, she circles her arms around his neck and brushes her hands on his wet hair, pulling his head down to kiss her deeper. Eric does just as what she wants and deepen the kiss, turning it into a more lustful and hungry one.

All she receives is love and passion from that kiss. He moves his lips against hers in a synchronic way, turning her on even more. She is drunk by the kiss, but she knows that she needs more than just that. It is not long until she finds herself hooking her legs around his waist, while one of his hand cups her ass to support her. This makes her moans on his lips, gaining a geniou smirk from Eric.

Just when she is about to protest, a figure walks in on them. Sookie almost forget that Bill is also here in the house, which causes her to break the kiss and gaps in surprise as her ex-boyfriend finds her still hooking her legs around her other ex-boyfriend's waist. She fights for release, but Eric's hand just keeps her in her place.

"I'm only a few minutes late and you already start doing this?" he asks in an unbelievable tone.

"Hey, it's your fault for taking so long," Eric replies casually.

"Shouldn't be, if you hadn't used the bathroom first."

Bill then walks to them, making Sookie's dead heart wonder in suspense of what he is about to do next. A gaps echo from her lips when he stands behind her and kisses her neck, his hands soon finding their way around her body. One is grabbing her breast while the other is playing with her nipple. Eric only smiles by that and continues kissing her. The wetness she has between the tights is so unberable right now, that she wishes she has her release soon.

She can hear Bill starts ripping her nightgown from behind, while Eric slides his fingers between the opening of her most private part. She can not help but to moan in pleasure, as it continues more when they bring her down to her bed and starts ravishing her together. Her screams of pleasure and moans for more of their touches turn them on until the next morning.

When morning do comes, Sookie wakes up to find herself sleeping between Bill and Eric, the positions which they were just like when she had found herself waken up as a vampire. The three of them are still naked, with only her sheet to cover them barely. Slowly, she climbs off the bed and approaches her wardrobe to pull on something decent, before her bell rings.

She walks down the stairs and to her front door, opening it to see Amethyst standing at the porch. She looks elegant with her summer dress. The orange material is hugging her body perfectly from top to her knees, but politely as it doesn't show anything revealing at all. Her high heels are sparkling golden. Her face still looks the same, making Sookie wonders if she ever wears make-up at all. There is a warm smile on her face when she looks at Sookie.

"How are you?" she asks.

"I'm fine, thank you," Sookie replies. More than fine, actually, after that night. But she can't say that to Amethyst.

"Good."

"Well, come one in." Sookie gestures. "Not like you need my invitation or anything, since I am no longer a human, or even a fairy."

"Don't be too sure about that just yet," Amethyst says while walking in. "And as for the invitation matter, I don't need it period."

Sookie find her eyebrows curling. "I'm not sure I'm following."

Amethyst turns her hells back to her elegantly. "I don't need an invitation to walk into anyone's house," she simply answers.

"And why is that?" The question only causes the smile on Amethyst's lips to grow wider. "Because I am slightly different from a vampire."

"You mean you're not a vampire?" Sookie asks in surprise.

"No, I am a vampire. Just a slightly different kind of one."

"What are _you_ then? What am _I_ now?" Sookie asks frustratedly.

"I am a pureblood. And as for you, my gut is telling me that you still have some of your light within."

"What's a pureblood?"

"A pureblood is a pure breed between pure descendants of vampires."

Silence. Amethyst still can not find any reaction from Sookie, which is perfectly normal. Not any knows about her and her family's traits, anyway.

"To put it roughly, my parents were siblings."

Sookie's lips are pressed tightly into a straight line, before she gaps in shock.

"That's normal. The idea must be kind of disgusting to you, but it's the truth. And we are proud of it."

Once she finds her voice again, Sookie dares herself to ask. "Were?"

"They are deceased now. But they were born vampires. That is why I was born as one as well. I have been vampires for my whole existence. Never a human."

"Wow, I have no idea that such possibility exist." She looks at Amethyst with more amazement now. No wonder even her looks are uncommon. She is special.

"Well, our numbers are small, after all. And none except me seem to be living in this world."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I came from another world, Sookie. Not this one. In here, almost no one knows who I am. But from where I came from, every single being, alive or dead, knows who I am and what I am capable of. Just like how fairies have their own world, vampires have theirs, too. The vampires who lived here just doesn't know about it."

"I have no idea that there is another world as well, except here and the fairy world."

"Oh, there are other worlds as well, Sookie. The universe is a big and unlimited space. You'll be surprise just how variant the vampires that exist in each one of them. They lived in different traits. But enough about vampires. For now, why don't we test your powers?"

"Here? Now?"

"Well, you can shower first if you want. That will help me a little bit. And as for where, I think your backyard will be fine as well. I'll be waiting for you, dear."

"How should that help you?"

Amethyst's lips are pressed in a thin line before replying.

"Well, you are carrying that smell on you."

"What smell?" Sookie is getting curious and impatient.

Amethyst actually doesn't want to say it, but the woman is asking for it, so...

"The after union smell," she answers. "I can smell them on you very well."

Sookie's cheeks instantly blush in deep red because of that, instantly regret asking the question.

"Wait! I almost forgot," Sookie exclaims when Amethyst is about to walk to her back door, making her stops and turns. "How did you get here?"

"By car," Amethyst simply answers.

"No, I mean this is day time. How did you get here? Won't your skin be burned?" Sookie had made sure to locked the windows and doors tightly upstairs before coming down so that the vampires upstairs won't be burned by the sunlight. But this vampire just walks through the day with no burn marks on her perfectly pale white skin.

"Oh, that. Well, remember when I said that each vampire from different world has different traits? From where I came from, some vampires are able to tolerate the sunlight, after getting ourselves used to being under the sun in our young ages."

Sookie's mouth hangs open widely by that.

"But, wait! I still have one more question," Sookie says, making Amethyst turns her hells on her again when she is about to walk away. "How can I be awake in the morning? Am I suppose to be asleep until night time?"

Amethyst smiles by that. "Well, honey, that is just one proof to my theory, that you still have your fairy powers in you."

"But... How come?"

"That's what I'd like to find out."

**- FIN -**


End file.
